mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Over (Chapter 16)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Prison A light appeared in the woman's eyes. She rubbed her them, and attempted to stand up. As she did, she hit her head on the roof, and slipped, feeling confused. She looked around and remembered her problem. She was stuck in a cage in a car being driven by a person who was taking her to some unknown place. She saw Zoe go to make a phone call, and she decided to listen in. "Ring, ring," the phone rang. "What is it?" a voice on the other end of the line asked. "I got her." Zoe replied. "Who?" "Elsa. Who else?" "Right, right I'm a bit caught up. I'm still having some difficulty dealing with Conna and his friend." "Conna..." Elsa said gently to herself. "Look," Zoe said, interrupting Elsa's thoughts, "I'm taking her back to the prison. Vincent is there, isn't he?" "Yeah, he's back," The phone answered, "Now listen. Once you've broken her, I need you and Vincent to come as quickly as possible. Conna knows about the hypnodisc, okay? Our whole operation is in danger! Make sure you get back soon." "Got it." "Okay, bye." Elsa looked out the window, and saw a dark building in front of her. She had a sense of fear in her heart. Feeling as if she was being dragged into a dangerous place, she quickly scanned around for some way to escape. Nothing. She looked down to see the cages floor turn to ice. "I wouldn't recommend running, dear. You shall find yourself in great danger." Zoe told her. Elsa looked back outside the window with despair. The place was clearly a prison. The car stopped, where Zoe opened the cage, and dragged Elsa to a cell, where she threw her in. The cell was dark, with three stone walls, a stone floor, no windows and a wall of iron bars. There was no bed or such inside the cell, only some strange device that looked something like a torture machine. "I'll be back soon, dear." Zoe said smugly as she walked away. Elsa watched as she walked away, and then when Elsa was certain Zoe was gone, she looked around for an way to escape. She scurried around hastily, but found nothing convencional. She slowly walked to a wall, and slowly pulled off her gloves. She attempted to turn the wall to ice. Nothing. "But that always works?!" Elsa exclaimed. She then stood in gaze as the wall turned red in front of her. She stepped away in shock, to see it suddenly explode. A blue robot stepped into the prison. "Are you the person I'm looking for?" it asked. "I don't know who you're looking for but after today's events I would say yes." Elsa replied. "Are you Elsa?" "I am." "Come with me." "I don't think so. The last person who told me to come with them took me here." "Don't worry, I'm here to help you. And I can prove it. I'm good friends with one of your allies." "And who would that be?" "Darra." A sudden trust for the robot formed in Elsa's mind. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, walking out of the prison. "Since I helped you, I'm taking you somewhere where you can help me." The two walked out of the prison. Category:Over Chapters